paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiya
Saiya is a husky pup owned by SaiyaSasuskia, and is also his fursona. Bio Saiya was a human being and stumbled upon the lookout. He was lost in Adventure Bay, so he had been walking around before he found the lookout. He was a teenager before he found a ruby in the lookout. He met Marshall and became good friends with him. Then, a moment of greed ensued (Saiya found a ruby and instantly thought he'd be rich, and the gem cursed him). The curse turned Saiya into a husky pup. The ruby shattered and disappeared, leaving Saiya stuck as a dog. He then became closer to Marshall and met the PAW Patrol. After assisting and saving Zuma during a rescue mission, Saiya became a member of the PAW Patrol. He is very knowledgeable and fast, and loves the water. Saiya was, at first, extremely shocked and negative about the change. He panicked at the fact that he was a different species. However he was able to get used to life as a pup, and eventually grew comfortable with it. Saiya still sometimes does human like things when he doesn't realize it. He also has the habit to pace back and forth or lose his train of thought if he is nervous. If he is excited his eyes will glimmer and his tail will wag rapidly without him realizing. Saiya was always a gamer. This didn't change when he became a dog. He still trie to play games like Geometry Dash and trains his body to be able to maneuver controls and keyboards (though to not much avail). Saiya was bullied as a human, which is why he stands up for others sometimes. He doesn't like to fight physically, and will only fight if he absolutely HAS to. Personality Saiya is very caring and intelligent. He often sticks up for pups when it comes to bullies, especially if any one bullies Marshall. Saiya is very close to Marshall, and would do anything for him. Saiya is also very sarcastic, and sometimes has snarky remarks to anything said to him. Saiya can be a bit shy when it comes to speaking out publicly or when he has an opinion about something. He dislikes being up too high, bullies, and people who abuse power. Saiya also LOVES Geometry Dash, and he has a passion for music. He usually has with him a pair of earbuds or headphones, which he utilizes at any applicable moment. Saiya does not like being in front of people, because it makes him extremely nervous and he sometimes makes a fool of himself. This is why he often ignores his desire to become a singer. He has courage to be in front of only his close friends. Saiya is also an expert at gaming, and he loves to spew knowledge at any given moment. Saiya also likes to read, which is why he's so smart. Saiya prefers cold over heat, and likes snow. Auburn Saiya met Auburn in the early winter, and they became instant friends. Auburn is Saiya's love interest. A border collie, Auburn is tough and sometimes reckless. However she has a soft side for Saiya. Unbeknownst to him, Auburn likes him as much as he likes her, though neither quite admits their feelings for one another. Saiya helps Auburn maintain her short fuse when she's frustrated. Likewise, Auburn helps Saiya find his voice when people take advantage of him. Auburn helps Saiya when he is nervous. However she can be a bit pessimistic as well. Stories he's been in None yet! Catchphrases * "Fun Time!" * "Well, that's nice." * "Let's play a game... or two." * "Snow day? Ooh, you mean a fun day!" Appearance Saiya is a husky pup, about the size of Everest. He has light brown fur and has white paws, underbelly, and tail tip. His eyes are green, and sometimes glimmer (usually when he's excited or sad). He has a black collar as well. Saiya's pup tag is a ruby, which is how he became a dog. Saiya has three strands of hair in front that stick out, which he treats as his trademark. Friends of Saiya *Marshall *Everest *Sonic (Fursona) *Marvel *Andres *Franco *Ypsi E. Moore Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Fursona Category:New Members of PAW Patrol